Tales of the Ravens
by Adelheid.Pride
Summary: Spoiler à partir du chapitre 272. L'envers du décor, que ce passe-t-il dans les quartiers de la Guilde de Raven Tail suite aux épreuves du première jour des Grands Jeux Magiques ? Flare ayant arraché la victoire in extremis à Lucy et uniquement grâce à l'intervention d'Obra est rappelée à l'ordre par Ivan Dreyar, le Maître de Raven Tail. Rated T pour violence. Label SPPS !


**Note de l'auteur** : Fairy Tail et ses personnages appartiennent à Hiro Mashima. Cette histoire se déroule durant les Grands Jeux Magiques après les épreuves du premier jour, il s'agit de ce qu'il se passe du côté de Raven Tail (sachant que le lendemain on trouve une Flare bien plus amochée qu'après son combat avec Lucy). On peut y voir une romance entre Kurohebi et Flare, mais honnêtement à ce stade j'y placerais plus facilement en amitié. J'espère ne pas faire trop OOC étant donné que les données sur ces personnages sont assez rares. Sur ce, bonne lecture à vous, j'espère que vous l'apprécierez autant que j'ai aimé l'écrire !

* * *

Flare respire difficilement. Allongée sur le flanc contre le mur sur lequel elle vient d'être brutalement projetée, elle essaye de reprendre ses esprits. Sa vision est floue, elle a envie de fermer les yeux, de se laisser aller. Peut-être que si elle feint l'inconscience on la laisserait en paix ? Vain espoir, elle n'a pas le temps de prendre plus d'une inspiration avant qu'un brusque coup de pied ne vienne la cueillir à l'abdomen, lui coupant le souffle. Elle écarquille les yeux et manque de se mordre la langue. Puis elle serre les points et ferme les paupières, attendant la suite. Elle sent un liquide poisseux couler le long de sa tempe. Du sang. Son sang. Respirer même est devenu douloureux. Chaque mouvement de son corps sollicite au moins un muscle qui a été ravagé de coup. Elle n'est même plus sure d'être capable de bouger. Un, deux, trois, quatre. Pause. Encore un. Des cris qui n'ont pas de sens. Cela fait un petit moment qu'elle n'écoute plus ce qu'on lui gueule dans les oreilles. Elle est entrée dans un autre monde, essayant en vain d'échapper à la douleur et à la violence. Soudain elle se sent tirée vers le haut par une main tenant fermement ses cheveux roux et est relevée malgré elle. Elle hurle, du moins elle croit. Sa gorge lui fait mal mais elle n'entend pas sa propre voix, ses propres plaintes, ses propres suppliques. Ses cheveux, lâchez ses cheveux. Elle supportera tout mais pas ça. Elle se sent de nouveau quitter terre et ces infimes secondes ou elle n'a plus d'attache avec le sol elle rêve de s'envoler. Et puis percute de nouveau violement un mur. Elle n'est pas sure des dommages encaissés en tout mais est bien persuadé de s'être fêlé une côte ou deux. Peut-être même bien plus. Elle ne peut plus bouger son poignet droit. Et puis lentement, elle se sent glisser vers l'inconscience et ressent comme un soulagement. La mort à ce moment même serait une délivrance.

Choc. Flare reprend connaissance en sursaut, le souffle coupée, trempée des pieds de la tête et glacée jusqu'aux os. Sa première réaction de se rouler en boule se solde par une centaine de messages nerveux remontés à son cerveau, amenant eux-mêmes un cri de douleur vite stoppé en voyant les yeux impitoyables de ses bourreaux. Terrorisée la Mage de Raven Tail ose tout de même croiser le regard de son Maître, suppliante. Du coin de l'œil elle voit Nullpudding dans un coin de la salle, un sourire satisfait aux lèvres et un seau à la main. Il est sans doute celui qui a été chargé de la réanimer pour que le châtiment continue. Adossé au mur derrière le Maitre se tient Kurohebi, une expression pensive au visage. Elle ne voit pas Obra et s'en fiche bien, elle a d'autre souci. Le Maître de sa guilde fait toujours peser sur elle un regard lourd et menaçant. Depuis combien d'heure subit-elle les coups ? Combien de suppliques a-t-elle prononcé ? Incapable de se contrôler Flare sent des frissons de terreur pure parcourir son corps. Elle est résolument impuissante, incapable d'échapper au châtiment, dut-elle en mourir.

« - Pourquoi sommes-nous en ce lieu Flare ? »

La Mage aux cheveux rouges s'immobilise. La voix doucereuse d'Ivan résonne à ses oreilles. Son cœur bat à toute allure. Qu'est-ce ? Une chance de se racheter ? La fin de ses souffrances ? Que doit-elle répondre ? Que se passera-t-il si sa réponse est mauvaise ? De quel lieu parle-t-il ? Flare voudrait répondre, dire quelque chose n'importe quoi, saisir sa chance avant que celle-ci ne disparaisse mais sa gorge est nouée, c'est à se demander comment elle parvient encore à respirer.

« - Pourquoi sommes-nous devenus selon toi une guilde officielle ? Pourquoi avons-nous décidé de participer aux Grands Jeux Magiques ? »

Flare déglutit. Elle doit répondre, elle doit répondre et vite. L'urgence la gagne, elle doit dire quelque chose, vite ! Si vite qu'elle ne prend même pas la peine de formuler une véritable phrase et se contente de balbutier :

« - F-Fairy Tail. »

« - Oui exactement Flare, Fairy Tail. Nous n'avons que faire d'être considérés comme la guilde numéro 1 de Fiore ou du reste de la récompense. Notre but, et la raison même pour laquelle nous existons est d'anéantir Fairy Tail, n'est-ce pas Flare ? »

Toujours les yeux écarquillés par la peur d'être de nouveau rouée de coup c'est avec doute qu'elle prononce :

« - Oui.. ? »

Ivan ne s'en formalise pas, comme si dès le début il ne comptait pas réellement sur l'interactivité pour cet échange. Il continue son raisonnement, imperturbable, sans même se soucier du sang que perd le membre de sa guilde au sol.

« - Dans ce cas ma douce, explique-moi ce que nous devons faire ? N'est-il pas logique d'essayer à chaque occasion et encore plus à chaque combat de faire souffrir cette guilde ? »

Flare n'ose même plus reprendre la parole. Elle se contente d'hocher la tête vigoureusement, ignorant la douleur que lui cause ce mouvement bien que les larmes jaillissent dans ses yeux. Elle commence à avoir un mauvais pressentiment sur la suite. Et elle a raison. Aussi tôt, Ivan qui s'était rapproché doucement d'elle et accroupit à sa hauteur, d'un geste plus vif que l'éclair la saisit à la mâchoire la faisant buter une nouvelle fois contre le mur. Il reprend toujours d'une voix calme :

« - Et c'est pour cela ma chère qu'il est tout simplement hors de question qu'un évènement tel qu'aujourd'hui se reproduise. Me suis-je bien fais comprendre ? »

Bien que tenue par une poigne de fer, Flare arrive à opiner du chef, les yeux toujours écarquillés de terreur. Ivan la relâche l'air satisfait et conclut :

« - Très bien. Maintenant débarrasse-moi le plancher vermine. »

Elle ne se le fait pas dire deux fois et tâche de se relever, ignorant tout son corps qui souffre le martyr. Elle se dirige vers la porte, boitillante, fixant la poignée rouillée comme l'ultime salut. Ivan et Nullpuding ne lui prête déjà plus aucune attention et se dirigent vers un coin de la pièce ou siège une table sur laquelle des dossiers sur les membres de Fairy Tail et leurs magies sont étudiés et analysés. Les yeux de Kurohebi sont encore sur elle, elle sent son regard comme celui d'un dangereux prédateur. Enfin elle atteint la porte et actionne la poignée. Elle sort, laissant rentrer un Obra l'air aussi apathique qu'à son habitude. Sitôt que la porte se referme derrière elle, la jeune Mage s'autorise à souffler, laissant aller sa tête contre le bois de la porte un instant. Elle a si mal. Lentement elle se traine dans le couloir de l'hôtel jusqu'à sa chambre. Là elle se dirige jusqu'à la salle de bain qui lui a été attribué et s'immobilise face à son reflet dans le miroir.

Son apparence est défaite, ses cheveux éparpillés, sa robe déchirée par endroit, des bleus et contusions sur toute la surface de son corps, du sang qui s'écoule sur sa tempe et à d'autres endroits, sa lèvre explosée… Avec un mélange de fascination et de dégout elle évalue les ecchymoses et autres blessures. Certaines sont déjà un peu boursoufflées, elle doit se hâter de les désinfecter. Nul doute, oui nul doute que si demain elle est incapable de combattre, son châtiment d'aujourd'hui aura l'air d'un doux rêve face à ce qui l'attend. La jeune Mage saisit une serviette et la mouille d'eau chaude avant de la porter à ses lèvres. Le contact avec la chair lui tire une plainte agonisante. Des larmes coulent sur son visage. Elle balance sa tête en arrière, essaie de reprendre son souffle. Se faisant violence elle recommence malgré la douleur qui l'habite.

* * *

Kurohebi retient de peu une exclamation dépitée. Il est agacé, déçu et peut-être même en colère. Il connait le visage de Flare, son arrogance, cet éclat dans ses yeux lorsqu'elle contemple la souffrance des autres. Elle a ce même désir que lui de détruire ce qui est pur, ce qui est beau. Ce qui est précieux aux autres. La voir réduite à cet état lamentable, sa fierté réduite à néant, roulée en boule et gémissante, suppliant que l'on cesse cette torture était intolérable. Kurohebi ressent une frustration à deux doigts de la fureur de sa poitrine d'avoir vu sa nakama perdre toute dignité et toute contenance. Il ne sait même pas contre qui se dirige sa colère, son Maitre pour l'avoir battue ou elle-même pour avoir été si faible face à sa punition. Le Mage se perd lui-même, ne sait plus vraiment la raison de son état mais une chose est sure, quelque chose le tourmente. A tel point qu'il ne parvient pas à s'intéresser à ce que son Maitre et Nullpuding marmonnent dans leur coin, près de la table, soulevant les photos des membres des équipes A et B de Fairy Tail.

Il ressent l'envie de bouger, de faire un tour, de prendre l'air, mais surtout, surtout de s'éloigner de cette pièce ou le sang de Flare souille encore le sol. Coupant Nullpuding en pleine phrase et sans même y prêter attention il interrompt la conversation sur les épreuves du lendemain et demande :

« - Master ? J'aimerais participer à l'épreuve demain. »

Sa voix est ferme, il sait ce à quoi il s'engage. Lentement les yeux noirs d'Ivan Dreyar le considèrent avant que la commissure de ses lèvres ne se relève dans une mimique de sourire.

« - Très bien. »

N'en attendant pas plus, Kurohebi quitte la pièce, sans un regard pour Obra et sa créature qui lui adresse pourtant un sourire malfaisant. Sitôt la porte fermé, il ressent un certain soulagement à ne plus avoir à supporter le climat étouffant de la pièce. Ce même climat qui règne à chaque jour que Dieu fait à Raven Tail et auquel il pensait pourtant être habitué. Il marche sans but dans le couloir d'un pas nonchalant, les mains dans les poches. Il pense encore à la silhouette de Flare, à moitié agonisante et respirant péniblement, n'ayant même plus assez de force pour demander pardon.

« - Idiote. »

Crache-t-il dans sa barbe sans personne pour l'entendre. Flare a toujours été l'esclave de ses angoisses, ne pouvant même pas imaginer de s'engager dans un combat sans être sure d'avoir un avantage écrasant sur son adversaire. La peur d'avoir mal. La peur de souffrir. Pitoyable petite froussarde. Kurohebi grogne. Certes aux yeux de tous ils avaient gagnés. Certes la blondasse n'était pas prête de se remettre de cette humiliation, la quasi-totalité de la population de Fiore étant persuadée de l'avoir vu échouer dans son propre sort. Mais Flare en ressortait autant si ce n'était plus meurtrie, n'était pas parvenue à s'occuper de son adversaire sans l'intervention opportune d'Obra. Et cela l'enrageait encore plus.

Avant de rejoindre Raven Tail, Kurohebi n'avait jamais eu de véritable but. Il se complaisait à détruire ce qui était cher aux yeux des autres. Plus les larmes jaillissaient dans les yeux de ses victimes, plus leur désespoir semblait sincère, plus il sentait un sentiment d'allégresse s'emparer de lui. Mais la joie était aussi vive que de courte durée et il se mettait en quête d'une autre distraction. D'une autre vie à briser. Il n'y avait pas de petits plaisirs, de la glace d'un enfant jetée au sol à des actes aux conséquences plus lourdes. N'importe qui faisait l'affaire, tout le monde était susceptible d'être frappé par son venin. Kurohebi, le Serpent Noir. Il s'était fait à ce nom, bien que cela ne soit pas le sien. Il avait ressenti le besoin d'une nouvelle identité, neuve et sans tâche mais entourée d'une aura de danger. L'ancienne avait été détruite. De ses propres mains. Il ne voulait plus d'elle. Il avait trouvé la force de ne plus être ce petit garçon faiblard et envieux, qui espionnait les autres enfants heureux et jalousait silencieusement l'étreinte que leurs donnaient leurs mères, les jouets que leurs offraient leurs pères et les sucreries dont les couvraient leurs grands-parents. L'ancien lui n'était bon qu'à souffrir. Mais avec le nom de Kurohebi il était capable de faire ressentir la douleur aux autres, oubliant la sienne en regardant leur désespoir les tordre. Il était devenu fort.

Perdu dans sa réflexion introspective Kurohebi émerge brutalement alors qu'il s'est arrêté devant la porte de la chambre de Flare. A l'intérieur il entend l'eau couler. Pas celle d'une douche, celle d'un robinet, probablement celui de son lavabo. Il peut rentrer en ayant un pourcentage raisonnable de chance de ne pas tomber sur une rousse nue dans sa salle de bain et potentiellement furieuse de cette intrusion, non pas qu'il craigne sa réaction mais mieux vaux limiter l'humiliation de Flare à ce qu'il s'était passé un peu plus tôt. Au moment où il s'apprêtait à entrer il s'immobilise. _Et après quoi ? J'ouvre, j'entre, je la regarde ? Et je dis quoi ? 'Salut, ça va, pas trop amochée ? Tu veux un coup de main pour passer du baume sur les coups que tu as reçu dans l'dos ?' Non mais je me prends pour quoi, voir quelqu'un doit être la dernière chose qu'elle veut en ce moment._ Pourtant, d'un geste frustré il actionne la poignée et rentre dans la chambre sans prendre la peine de frapper. Il note intérieurement qu'il n'a toujours pas décidé de ce qu'il allait lui dire et se traite mentalement d'idiot. Silencieux il étudie la pièce, similaire à celle qu'on lui a attribuée, avant de tomber sur la personne qu'il cherche, pétrifiée par son intrusion. Visiblement elle a fini de nettoyer ses blessures et se brosse maintenant les cheveux, assise sur une chaise près de la seule fenêtre de la chambre.

Sans dire un mot – partiellement parce qu'il ne sait pas quoi dire il faut bien le reconnaître – il se dirige vers elle et lui prend la brosse des mains. Sans avoir cette lueur affolée dans les yeux en le voyant comme il l'avait vu plus tôt face au Maitre, elle n'a pas l'air détendue pour autant. Il la voit se raidir et retenir sa respiration lorsqu'il commence à lui brosser les cheveux. Lui-même n'est pas sûr de la raison pour laquelle il fait cela. Depuis l'instant même où il s'est arrêté face à la porte de la chambre de sa nakama, il a agi à l'encontre de ses instincts primaires. Pourtant, entrer et lui prendre la brosse des mains lui a semblé être si… naturel. Il regarde ses cheveux rouges, flamboyants et indomptables. Sans nul doute ce que Flare considère comme ce qu'elle a de plus précieux au monde. Pourtant, à aucun moment il ne peut envisager l'idée d'abimer ces cheveux, d'essayer de détruire son bonheur. Cela lui serait pourtant facile, bien qu'elle ait bandé ses blessures elle est affaiblie, premièrement par son combat du jour même mais aussi et surtout pour sa punition d'avoir manqué de peu la défaite. Mais voilà, il y a deux types de personnes dans la vie : les gens comme Lucy Heartfilia, petite fille gâtée par la vie sous tous les aspects et ceux comme lui et Flare. Des survivants qui avaient pris bien plus de coups qu'ils ne pouvaient en encaisser. Ils avaient été brisés et partageait se désir de vengeance, non pas contre les personnes qui les avaient fait souffrir en particulier mais contre la terre entière.

Précautionneusement et toujours en silence il entreprend de démêler la chevelure rouge de la jeune femme. Il remarque que sa main droite est bandée, elle devra probablement aller la faire examiner par un véritable médecin avant de venir les rejoindre pour le dîner. Si elle trouve la force de venir. Ce dont, vu son état mental actuel, il doute fortement. Lentement il lui semble la voir se détendre, comme si elle parvenait peu à peu à se persuader qu'elle n'avait rien à craindre de lui. Il ne la blâme pas, ils n'ont jamais été proche durant ces quelques dernières années passées à la guilde. A dire vrai, peu de membres de Raven Tail pouvait se targuer d'être l'ami de quelqu'un. Les Corbeaux étaient constamment sur leurs gardes, y compris entre eux. Kurohebi s'efforçait d'être le plus doux possibles, n'ayant pas eu de sœur il n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de brosser les cheveux de quelqu'un d'autre que lui-même et ne tenait pas à ce que les yeux de Flare reprennent la lueur apeurée qu'il avait vu en entrant. Il n'était pas là pour ça, au contraire. Il avait presque fini de démêler quand il trouva les mots qu'il lui fallait.

« - Flare. »

La rousse frémit en entendant son prénom, luttant contre son premier réflexe de se ramasser sur elle-même dans une posture défensive. La voix de Kurohebi n'avait rien d'agressif ou de menaçant. Elle n'était pas non plus teintée de douceur et de sympathie. C'était un simple constat. Elle l'entendit soupirer dans son dos et eu une nouvelle fois envie de disparaître.

« - Ne leur laisse pas ça en plus. »

Kurohebi se tut une fois de plus. Etrangement, même après avoir réfléchi à ce qu'il allait à lui dire, le résultat ne cassait pas de barres une fois prononcé à voix haute. Pourtant presque imperceptiblement il vit la jeune femme aux cheveux rouges acquiescer. Il lui laisse la liberté de décider à qui se rapportait le « leur », les gens comme Lucy et ces autres satanées Fées de Fairy Tail ou ses tortionnaires du jour. Lui-même n'est pas sûr de ceux vers qui se dirige sa fureur suite à avoir vu sa nakama brisée une nouvelle fois. Lentement Flare se retourne vers lui. Il hésite à croiser son regard. Il appréhende de retrouver ces yeux éteints et désespérés. Désespérants. Mais les yeux rouges sang n'affichent plus la peur. Il n'y a pas encore cette détermination qui lui tire toujours un sourire en coin, mais une pointe de reconnaissance et de l'espoir. Il esquisse un sourire et sans ressentir le besoin d'ajouter quelque chose il lui tend la brosse à cheveux avant de quitter la pièce d'un pas plus léger. Il espère. Non, il a confiance. Il sait.

Après qu'il soit parti, fermant la porte à sa suite, Flare ordonne distraitement ses cheveux rouges. Il avait raison. Elle ne pouvait pas leur laisser cela en plus. Les autres ne méritaient pas une autre victoire sur elle. Elle ne pouvait pas s'octroyer le luxe de s'enrouler dans sa détresse et se complaire dans le désespoir. Sa main gauche se referma fermement sur la poignée de sa brosse à cheveux. L'acte de Kurohebi l'avait désarçonné autant qu'il l'avait terrifié. Elle connaissait les penchants de son nakama pour détruire les biens d'autrui. Pendant un instant elle s'était demandé s'il allait… Non pour être exacte, cette peur ne l'avait quitté qu'après qu'il ait cessé de lui brosser les cheveux. Elle avait été partagée entre l'envie de se laisser aller à la douceur de ce contact qui l'apaisait tant et le besoin urgent de l'éloigner de sa chevelure. Flare se surprend à fredonner un air qu'elle pensait oublié tout en rassemblant sa longue crinière en deux tresses, avec moins de dextérité qu'à l'accoutumée sa main droite étant encore douloureuse. Une berceuse. Elle se souvient de bras aimants, de quelqu'un qui lui aussi entreprenait de la coiffer. Elle se souvient de son nom prononcé avec affection. _Maman…_ Flare s'affaisse un instant. Elle est si fatiguée d'haïr. Mais les mots de Kurohebi lui reviennent en mémoire. Elle visualise le visage de la blondasse responsable de tous ces malheurs. Elle grince des dents avec fureur. _Oh non, je ne vais pas lui laisser ça en plus._


End file.
